Durbe gets sum bread
by Kelorouge
Summary: It's exactly what it seems
1. Chapter 1

Durbe was walking along in the human world, he found he liked the coffee shops, he wondered what else this world held, what other types of shops were there? He stopped at a shop he hadn't been too just yet, this one seemed different then the rest as this one had various pastries. He walked inside as he looked around the store, a clerk greeted him; people wore strange clothes when working as this girl was dressed as a giant donut.

"Hello, what type of store is this? " he asked as he looked around as he saw more fluffy treats around the place, the girl just stared at him since she thought it was strange that he didn't know what pastries were.

"Pastry store.. we sell different types of pastries, what are you foreign? " The clerk asked as he just shook his head, well maybe he was foreign, if Barian's can even be considered whatever foreign was. "What's that one in the case? " He pointed to a piece that was plain not like all the others in the store, this one was probably the runt of the pastry shop or something. "That's some bread.. you don't want it, it's just plain. " No Durbe do want the bread, Durbe take the bread! Durbe reached over the counter and gripped the bread in his arms as he took off running.

The clerk shouted after him "Hey, you have to pay for that—!" he was shut up by a rock flying through the window and heard a faint yell of "It has been paid in full! " he was out cold, Durbe stopped as soon as he was far away enough, looked at the bread he had stolen and smirked in triumph "Now I shall try this 'some bread' " he bites into the bread, he called it some bread because the human had referred to it as such, it was delicious, he trotted down the street he would save some for his best friend Mizael.

Durbe get some bread.


	2. Chapter 2

After Durbe went away from Rio, he stopped in the middle of the city.. he didn't know where to go next, he forgot where Mizael asked him to meet him. They had planned this out, he was still caring the bread, and he would make sure the bread got to Mizael.

That was when Durbe heard a voice in the distance calling out to him, he turned around but nobody was there.

Suddenly he felt him self being squeezed tightly, he lifted his head up. "Mizael, what's the meaning of this surprise gesture? " he just sees his fellow friend smiling. "You got it didn't you? " and he nods, he isn't sure he wants to share it anymore, he has grown quite attached to this bread, he feels like it's his child.

"Mizael, what were you to say if I said I wanted to raise this bread with you? " his friend is obviously confused now, what is happening.

"Durbe.. you can't be serious? It's something designed for eating not—" he is ceased by Durbe shaking his head and gripping Mizael's arm. "No, I have grown attached to this bread you don't understand, Mizael.. I think it's my son. "

The blonde is now very, very confused.. how can Durbe have a 'son' if he has never taken place in any mating rituals with any human or Barian? "Durbe.. are you saying you had sexual relations? " He gets a confused look from his friend.

"What?! No! " Oh, yes he figured.. thank goodness.. not that.. wait? Then how the heck was this bread his son?

"You didn't.. for better words.. have relations with.. Rio did you? " his blue eyes are peering into Durbe's and he isn't sure what's about to happen next when suddenly, Mizael crashes his lips into Durbe's completely forgetting about the bread as it's flung onto the floor, forget the bread, forget it. "Durbe.. forget the bread.. will you," he eyes his best friend up and down. "for me..?" the words come off, drippy and filled with passion, just as their kiss is.

"I love you Mizael, I love you.." he repeats it over and over as he forces each kiss upon his best friend not that there is much force, he willfully is being allowed to kiss Mizael, he smiles up at his blonde friend.

"Y-you brought this on you!" he murmurs out as he barriers his face into the crook of Mizael's neck, and his best friend continues to smile brushing his hands over Durbe's hair.

"I didn't think you'd ever.. return such feelings, I always thought you just.. thought of me as a subordinate? I never once thought that you'd return my affections—I always thought you'd chose Merag..? " It's hushed now, no one is saying a word after such statements, Durbe just runs his hands through his friend's blonde locks and kisses his forehead.

"Funny you say that Mizael, I encountered her on my expedition on getting some bread, she called me.. cute, I believe.. " He smiled as Mizael's expression changed to a shade of jealousy. "Hm.. you know, your expression is rather.. cute when you're jealous, you know?"

"..Quiet, can't we just enjoy some bread? " Mizael has to change the subject because he isn't sure how to respond to any of Durbe's warm compliments. He sees his friend just smile and kiss him one last time. "You ruined the bread, it's on the floor, I'd much rather have you.. " he laughs as he tugs the back of the blue eyed male's hair.

"Durbe.." is all that can be mustered out, he just smirks and continues to passionately kiss his best friend in front of all the humans watching.


End file.
